Band Geeks and Football Stars
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: When Percy, star quarterback collides with Annabeth, band geek. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**LOL LOOK A NEW STORY. WITH MARCHING BAND. AND PERCY JACKSON. AND COLORGUARD. WOOHOO~~ **

**Varsity Football Line-up (shortened):**

Percy – QB (General, runs the plays, most important person) SENIOR

Nico – Receiver (Receives the ball, must be fast and been good at catching) SENIOR

Travis – Center (Snaps the football to begin play, adds protection to QB) SENIOR

Tyson – Right Tackle (Protect QB) SENIOR

Ethan – Left Tackle (Protect QB) JUNIOR

Castor – Right Guard (Protect QB) JUNIOR

Pollux – Left Guard (Protect QB) JUNIOR

Beckendorf – Alumni, asst. coach

**Band Geeks (MARCHING BAND IS LOVE).**

Malcolm – Drum Major (conducts band, leader) SENIOR

Annabeth – Guard Captain (Colorguard: the single most amazing activity created) SENIOR

Chris – Saxophone section leader JUNIOR

Will – Trumpet section leader JUNIOR

Connor – Low Brass section leader SENIOR

Thalia – Battery (drumline) section leader (Tenor drum/Quintet, Bass drums, Snares. I'm not in battery, but there's nothing more badass than cadencing onto the field). SENIOR

Katie – Picc. section leader SENIOR

Rachel – Clarinet section leader JUNIOR

Michael – Pit section leader (Xylophones, marimbas, stationary bass drum, all those random little instruments like the triangle, woodblocks etc) JUNIOR

**Cheerleaders:**

Silena – Captain

Piper – EW. Sorry lololol

Calypso - ;)

**OC CHEERLEADERS/FOOTBALL/BAND GEEKS/GUARD MEMBERS NEEDED!**

**Obviously those descriptions of each player/band geek are really vague, but I wanted to simplify it!**

Percy's POV

I'm pretty much a big deal if I do say so myself. I'm the senior star football captain, I have excellent grades (thanks to my tutor and bro, Grover, a nerdy kid who no one dares cross because of me), and I can get any chick I want.

Well, except one. It all started last year…

_"Jackson! Get in the game! We have to win this!" Coach D barked jolting me out of my daydream. _

_ "Huh? Oh…sorry Coach, won't happen again." I grinned and jogged to the field to begin stretches. At the time I was the lucky reserve quarterback who got to take the place of Luke, a senior who had been injured a month before. I had spent the last month training my ass off, preparing for the championship game. After all, I'd played in only two or three playoff games as the leader QB and this championship game would make or break my reputation to both colleges and my peers._

_ While I wasn't quite Captain yet, I had assumed authority of warm-up._

_ "C'mon, boys! If you aren't sweating, you are wrong!" I ordered. We had practice every day from 4 to 9. Hey, it might seem harsh, but we needed every second to get better. We even kicked the field hockey and soccer teams out of their time slots. After all, playing football is for the best so we get the best privileges._

_ It was around 6 and Coach had _finally _given us a 7 minute break, as opposed to a 2 and a half second water, chug and run stop. _

_ "Ughhh." Nico groaned, gulping down shots of water, "I won't be able to move tomorrow."_

_ Travis punched him the shoulder, "You say that every day. Man up."_

_ "Noooooooo!" Nico cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes, if Nico wasn't such a great receiver, he'd probably be in something dumb, like the drama department. _**(a/n: no offense, I don't have anything against theater). **

_"Don't be such a girl." Ethan said. _

_ "TWO MINUTES TILL WE CLEAR THE FIELD." Coach's voice screeched out from mics. My jaw dropped. What was he talking about? We were scheduled for another three hours!_

_ "Beckendorf!" I called out to the Asst. Coach, "What's this all about?"_

_ "You remember when Goode School Trojans merged with East Coast Academy?" he asked. I nodded. There was this fancy-schmancy private school called East Coast Academy Olympians that didn't have a football team but was rumored to have a good music program that Goode was lacking. Bada-bing, bada-boom! It took two years to pull it off, but our schools were merged and we were renamed the Goode Academy Olympians. Dumb name, but no one asked for my opinion. In fact, it had become a running joke to call ourselves the 'Good Olympians'. Of course there were like a million new kids to deal with but there were _plenty _of hot new chicks to hit on._

_ "Well their marching band will perform at every Olympian football game and they need the field." My jaw dropped, we were being kicked off for a bunch of band geeks?_

_ I began to protest but Beckendorf shut me down, "Don't even bother. Coach D is completely take with their director, Miss Ariadne, Miss Ari for short." _**(A/N: Who got that? Ariadne? ;) hehehe, sneaky, sneaky).**

_"Boys, on the bleachers, now!" I winced as the Coach's voice screeched through the speakers again. Reluctantly, my boys and I headed up to the stands. I examined the geeks as they came in. My mom is really into music so I could identify the instruments the kids were playing. There were some guys setting up the field, bringing in percussion equipment, and…there was a dude who looked _exactly _like Travis._

_ "Yo, Trav!" I called out, "Who's that guy? He looks exactly like you." I pointed out a guy with a trombone case._

_ Travis shifted uncomfortably and muttered something under his breath._

_ "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nico shouted, causing all my boys to look at poor Travie._

_ "Erm…that's my brother. My twin, to be precise." He looked embarrassed, "He went the East Coast Academy, apparently part of his musical 'gift'. We don't really get along."_

_ The guys started jeering and snickering at him. I felt bad so I ordered, "Shut it. It doesn't matter if Travis's brother is a one-eyed freak or a crazy half-horse dude. You know the rules, family members don't count here."_

_As the rest of the band geeks assembled, I noticed a group of girls and a few guys with flags and things that looked awfully liked guns and…swords? _**(A/N: the correct terminology is 'rifles' and 'sabres' but our little Percy doesn't know that yet).**

_I noticed one chick was ordering them around and she looked like their leader._

_ That was the first time I ever set my eyes on Annabeth Chase, but I knew it wouldn't be my last._

_**CLIFF-HANGER!**_

_****_**Do you like? Review! 3 CHEERS FOR COLORGUARD! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update. Apparently that word doesn't exist in my dictionary.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hope Percy freaking Jackson get citric acid in his eyes. You know why? Because he is a complete and utter idiot and I cannot believe such stupidity can exist in a human being. It all started in my junior year…

_"Everyone better be on the field in 10 minutes for posture exercises!" Malcolm, the drum major yelled. I rolled my eyes. Malcolm was _such _a stickler for the rules. I guess it's a good thing, since our marching band hasn't lost a competition in seven years but that boy needs to lighten up. And get a girlfriend. And stop wearing those ridiculous polos. _

_ I went to the guard closet and started pulling out flags, rifles, and sabres. I wondered how the weather was because spinning in the rain sucked. _**(A/N: "Spinning" is the technical term for doing guard work. "Work" is the shortened word that guard members use to refer to the actual moves they do on the field). **_It was also the first time I'd march out on the new field here. See, my school, East Coast Academy merged with the Goode School Trojans and since they had better facilities, all of us were forced to move over to this school. _

_ "Yo Annabeth, hurry up." A commanding voice came from somewhere behind me, "I have snare drums to find, and freshmen to bully." I smirked as I turned around to see my best friend, Thalia. She was the battery section leader and her personality…well let's just say that Thalia isn't your typical girl. She was about my height, 5' 7" _**(a/n: if that's wrong, too bad) **_but we couldn't be further apart physically. I had shoulder length wavy blond hair, she had spiky straight black hair that just reached her neck. I had only one lobe piercing in one year while Thalia had two lobe piercing in each ear and some cartilages. I couldn't even keep track of them.__ Her eyes were bright blue while mine were gray. Though we made a somewhat odd pair, we had been best friends since the sixth grade and that wasn't about to change anytime soon._

_ "Thalia! What have I told you about bullying the freshmen!..." I saw her start to sputter, "…without me?" I finished off with a laugh._

_ "Phew. For a second I thought you were serious there." She clutched her heart dramatically. Thalia was __a drama queen and a pretty decent actress too. She was really good at impersonating people too._

_ I chuckled, " 'rite, off to the field we go!"_

_-10 minutes later-_

_ "Why is the football team still here?" Thalia grumbled. I looked up to see them sulking on the bleachers._

_ "They're on the bleachers so who cares?" Now don't get me wrong, I'm actually a hardcore Giants fan and I actually understand football. But if I have to choose between marching band and football, let's just say it's an easy decision to make. After calf raises, the most wonderful things ever invented (note the sarcasm), the colorguard broke off from the band to warm up._

_ "5. 6. 5, 6, 7, 8…"our instructor Jen called out as we warmed up on flag. Afterwards we broke off into rifle and sabre groups and did basic warm-ups. _

_ "YO, THEY HAVE WEAPONS? IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?" I looked up to see someone from the football team standing up and pointing at us. It was some guy with dirty blond hair who was looking at us with a mixture of aw and fear._

_ "Travis, shut the hell up. Do you think they'd be allowed to have actual weapons? You're so stupid." Another guy with black hair and dark eyes replied with an eye roll. _

_ "Oh. I see." Travis turned back to the guard, "My bad!"I felt my lips twitch slightly. It always amused me to see people freak out at our 'weapons'. Our rifles were made of wood and our sabres were taped. Still, carrying around a rifle made me feel a little bit more bad ass than I actually was._

_ I heard Miss Ari calling us towards the bleachers and I frowned. This was practice, not social hour! What was she thinking? Resigned, I sighed and grabbed my rifle on the way. I squeezed in between Thalia and Katie and I heard Thalia muttering a string of profanities under her breath. I looked at her curiously but she refused to meet my eyes. Huh._

_ Just then I noticed the football team gathering on the other side of the band. What was going on?_

_ Miss Ari and a man that I assumed was the football coach stood on a slightly raised platform so that we could all see them._

_ "We've gathered the Good Olympian football team and marching band together in the hopes of forming a good relationship between the two groups." Miss Ari began. She turned to the football team, "My name is Miss Ari, and I'm the marching band director. And this is Coach D." She directed the last statement to the band._

_ Coach D then started a rather long and boring speech about teamwork and friendship and stuff…I think the only person who was listening was Miss Ari, who was looking at him in…admiration? Ew…_

_ I shuffled my way to the back of the group when I accidentally bumped into someone. I muttered a quick apology and then tried to shuffle my way back to between Thalia and Katie when I felt someone grab my wrist. I felt my eye twitch. Physical contact is not something I enjoy._

_ "What's with the gun?" I heard him mutter in my ear. _

_ "Let go of me." I snapped under my breath._

_ "Seriously, is it loaded?" he asked back._

_ "Only for you." I tried to say irritably, but unfortunately it did not come out that way. Instead it sounded somewhat suggestive. He chuckled and that was the last straw. I wrenched my hand out of his and turned around to see a guy with messy black hair and SEA GREEN eyes (lol anyone get the reference? Read "__Your Typical NonDemigod Percabeth Story__" if you don't) smirking at me._

_ Needless to say, I sincerely hoped he'd get run over by a car right then and there._

Ever since that fateful meeting, Percy freaking Jackson has believed that I am insanely in love with him. Nothing could be further from the truth.

**Review! What do you think should happen? Basically the story will take place in their senior year, but I'll probably include many flashbacks to their junior to explain their story. Sorry for the late update… :(**

**And yes, I shall include Thalico. and Tratie. And pretty much all the other couples we know and love.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Huh. I realized how short each of my chapters are. I'll try to make them longer? I apologize for my awful grammar, but I'm not going to get a Beta because I don't have a regular updating schedule.**

**Thalia's POV**

I know I'm known as a girl who has many male friends. I'm not a slut and I'm not easy, but the fact that I get along with guys better than girls seems to give the wrong impression of me. In fact the only girls I really get along with are Annabeth and Katie and maybe a few people in marching band. I met Annabeth in the sixth grade and Katie moved here in the eighth. We like to call Katie the 'shorty' of our group because she stands at an impressive 5' 2" but she can be scary as hell. Seriously, she may have plain brown long hair but those flashing green eyes could see right into your soul.

Anyways the point I'm trying to make is, I have a lot of guy friends. And I have a lot of guys who aren't my friends who want to be, not my guy friend, but my 'boyfriend'. And since I reject nearly all of them, they get pissed off and talk shit behind my back. Right now I'm in the middle of trying to reject another admirer who is going to inevitably post crap about me after I turn him down.

"C'mon babe, one date. That's all I ask of you." The guy asked. We were standing in a hallway that was emptying out pretty quickly.

I sighed, "Ethan I already told you. No."

He pouted, "But why?"

I stared him down, "Because I said so. I'm getting late to class." With that I spun around and briskly walked off to AP Chem. It was only the first day for god(s) sake! I wanted to get through my senior year without a hitch, I wanted to have a kick ass marching band season, I wanted to become a part of the legendary Cadets **(a/n: professional drum core (marching band without woodwinds)) **drum line, and then I wanted to get a freaking scholarship to some awesome university. I did not want to be held down with petty high school guys who wanted to get laid.

I was cursing under my breath as I stormed **(a/n: see what I did there? ;) Thalia…Zeus's daughter…stormed? Hehe) **down the hallway when I heard a chuckle from somewhere to the left. I turned to see…Nico di Angelo leaning against a locker. With slightly over long black hair in covering his pitch black eyes he always looked like an animal ready to pounce. But he did not look attractive at all. And yes, the Nile is just a river in Egypt. Maybe I messed that quote up. Hmph.

I think I could have killed a puppy with the glare I shot at him, "What do you want?" I growled.

"No need to be so impolite." Bitch, I'll be as freaking impolite as I want to an asshole like you. But I didn't say that out loud.

"I'm getting late." I announced. I turned to keep walking when I heard him say, "Why do you always do that?"

I turned back, "Do what?"

"Ignore me. Pretend I'm not here. Brush me off." He pushed himself off the locker and took a step towards me. I took a step back in order to avoid being suffocated by the cloud of Axe he was probably wearing. Not that I'd know. Like I go around sniffing random The-Nile-guys, "We've been attending the same school for a year, why do you always act so…hostile?"

I stayed quiet. About a million thoughts raced through my head but I decided that it was better to not say anything at all. Instead I shot him one last glare and stormed off to chem.

-break_**btw can someone tell me how to get those gray lines?**

I plopped down in my seat next to Annabeth. Then I unceremoniously dumped my bag on the floor and glared at my desk.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asked. I muttered incoherently under my breath. Little did she know that I was plotting about sixty ways to commit murder without being caught. Using weapons like daggers or swords would leave behind a lot of blood but would be quick and effective. On the other hand, poison was a slower death but would it work? Hmm…

"Stop looking like you want to kill someone!" Annabeth whispered, "And check out the new kid."

I looked around until I spotted a slightly unfamiliar face. The first thing I blurted out?

"He looks like di Angelo." Then I blinked and wondered what the hell was wrong with me. Holy crap I was going mad. Nuts. Straight to the looney bin. I was losing it. Seeing di Angelo in places where I shouldn't? Crap. I started rocking back and forth, taking deep breaths. Maybe if I closed my eyes and counted to ten it would all go away? In fact this was probably some weird ass dream. Breathe Thalia...breathe...why am I imagining that I'm a tree? What the heck!

"He's Nico's cousin, you idiot." I heard Annabeth chuckle, "Besides, they're not completely identical. His name is Ryan."

I peered at him more closely. His hair looked a little bit shorter than di Angelo's, somewhat lighter too and he had brown eyes.

"What's his last name?" I said, still looking at him.

"Uhh…how would I know?" she asked, "Why?"

"Hmm. If his last name is di Angelo then I can't associate with him, but if it's something else, then it's okay." I said. I narrowed my eyes as I took in his appearance even more, "But I swear, I seriously thought it was di Angelo for a second."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Honestly Thalia, it's called genetics. How did you ever pass AP Bio?"

I shot her a nasty look, "I have my ways." I glanced back at this 'Ryan'. He caught me looking at him.

"Are you going to stop staring at me?" He drawled. My eyed narrowed.

"No. No I don't think I will." I replied back. Manners were like helmets, something I should use, but I don't.

"Figures. Kids here are so rude, first my idiot cousin, now some random chick who won't stop looking at me." He said out loud, "I'm surrounded by weirdos."

"'Idiot cousin', eh?" I looked at him inquisitively, "You di Angelo spawn?"

He glared at me, "We may be related but we don't share the same last name. Mine's Demone. Ryan Demone."

I cocked my head, "di Angelo. Angel? Demone? Demon?"

He raised an eyebrow. I was jealous inside; I could never do that, "You figured that one out pretty quickly. We're just as opposite as angels and demons."

"You hate di Angelo?" I asked.

"More than you know." He replied.

"This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_break** _**

I changed into my gym clothes and tied my blond hair back into a ponytail. Then I walked out of the locker room, into the gym. Gym sucked if you were a freshmen or a sophomore and was alright if you were a junior. But if you were a senior, gym class was quite possibly one of the greatest things that could happen to you. Dodge ball against the freshmen? Kick ball against the sophomores? There was just something inexplicably great about throwing things at children younger than you…I needed to stop talking to Thalia. Her violent tendencies were starting to rub off on to me.

"Annabeth!" I saw a tiny brunette rocketing towards me, "We're in the same gym class!"

"Katie! How was your summer?" I asked back, excitedly. Then I realize something was different with her, "Girl, you got highlights?"

"Yeah. Just simple blond ones, but I think it blends in well. Not that YOU'D know, Ms. I'm-going-to-California-for-the-whole-summer-without-checking-my-Facebook!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well…you know…I had…stuff to do?" I offered weakly, "Besides! You know I went for my architect classes! It was awesome."

"Annabeth!" I turned to see Malcolm, "Yo, this is great, bro. Best gym class ever." I internally sighed. Malcolm had recently learned the meaning of the word "yo" and decided to use it in every sentence possible. On a more positive note, he finally ditched the polos.

"Totally." I hid the laughter in my voice, "Who else do we have?"

"Me." I turned around to see Percy freaking Jackson, "Did you have a nice summer?"

I looked at him for a few seconds, waiting for the "Bet you were heartbroken not seeing me for three months" that would inevitably follow. But instead I heard silence.

I realized that he was actually still looking at me so I stuttered out in shock, "Uh…yeah…fine…good…great?" Then I realized how idiotic I sounded and tried to avoid the red that was rushing to my face. Instead I took in his appearance. It appeared that he had grown a few inches and was well over six feet, but other than that he looked the same. Good in fact. BUT ACTUALLY...awkward. Let's just bleach that thought from my mind.

"Well then. That's nice." He replied, looking like he was biting back a smirk. It immediately annoyed me.

"Yes. Yes it was nice. In fact, it was freaking amazing! You know why? Because I didn't have to see your stupid face for three whole months!" Even I'm not sure where that outburst came from. I blame Thalia.

He blinked then said, "Okay." He turned around to go back to his football buddies, "Oh by the way Chase?"

"What?"

"Bet you were heartbroken not seeing me for three months."

It's been rumored that my shriek of rage could be heard in the Math Wing on the other side of the school.

_page break _

Ryan Demone, huh? Interesting kid. He hates di Angelo too. I like him even more.

(RING!) The last hour bell rung and I gathered my things and started walking towards the band room. Today was the first official school rehearsal (excluding band camp and other summer activities) and I heard that there was someone new joining Pit **(A/N: Pit consists of xylophones, marimbas, stationary bass drum, all those random little instruments like the triangle, woodblocks etc, and they do not march. Their instruments are set up in the front of the field and they are stationary) **and he or she was supposed to be really good. But whatever, Pit was for pansies. Drumline was where it was at. See, both our sections could be classified under "Percussion", but those idiots in Pit didn't even have to learn to march or anything. They just got to chill on the field. Wimps.

I entered the band room and went to the bathroom to change into some comfy clothes. Then I got myself ready for four hours of hell under the blazing sun.

"Sup, Rach?" I nodded at the eccentric redhead, "How's clarinet-ting?"

"Simply wonderful." She said dreamily, "How's battery?"

I grinned, "Totally kick ass. Better than those idiots in Pit."

I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. They then said, "Excuse me?" I froze. That voice sounded crazy familiar but I couldn't place it. And they weren't someone I knew because I knew _everyone _in pit, band, and color guard. But…di Angelo wasn't in marching band.

I turned around to see a very annoyed Ryan Demone.

**Heh. Two chapter updates in one day. I tried to make it longer too! Yay Thalia! Review!...please? **


End file.
